Just Pretend
by texasbelle91
Summary: A little Meth one-shot. Please R & R. [MERLE/BETH]


_**A/N: I promised jazznsmoke some fluffy Meth, so here it is. Though I'm not sure how fluffy it is.**_

_**Rating this M just to be safe.**_

_**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the Walking Dead or it's characters and I do not own the song used in this. Of course I borrowed the title but it fit.**_

* * *

Just Pretend

* * *

_"Humid night, I wake at 3, all wired What's a girl to do if she's not tired? Feeling ache, hunger low in my tummy Mouth full of freckles sure sounds a-yummy Getting hot and I'm feeling a little bit What I would give for your salty inviting scent I admit I am scared to be on my own Though parents bragged I'm a kid who plays good alone Crunch up my blankie, I put it between my knees I curl my toes and I give it a good hard squeeze I just pretend, just pretend, just pretend you're there I just pretend, just pretend, just pretend you care Turn to my tummy, I'm movin' my hips around I wanna scream but seems silly to make such sound I just pretend, just pretend, I can taste your sweat I just pretend, just pretend, you can hear my breath_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ha ha-"_

Merle eyed the young blonde on stage singing before he noticed most of the other men in the bar were doing the same. A shot of jealousy coursed through his veins as he turned his attention back to her. He grinned smugly at the nervous shiver that came over her when her eyes found him.

_"Boy you're real sorry that you didn't call or write But baby boy it's a-a-a-alright I miss kisses in the morning light But havin' some fun learning to love myself tonight_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ha ha–_

_I hope you don't think it's dirty To be so selfishly flirty My body and brain have been reelin' From this unanswered sexual feelin' You never thought this girl could make such noise I never thought I'd have such fun, no help from boys You got me pinned up against these mirrored walls It's in my head, I don't worry 'bout trips or falls I just pretend, just pretend you can feel me shake I just pretend, just pretend but this next part's not fake_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ha ha–_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ah ha ha ha."_

Beth's heart was racing by the time she finished her song. Walking off stage, she headed for the bar.

Before she could order, a man leaned over next to her, "What're you havin'? Tonight your drinks are on me, sweetheart."

"Umm...no thanks" Beth smiled politely and turned to the bartender, "Crown on the rocks, please."

When Bethyl received her drink, she smiled again and walked towards the pool tables.

This really wasn't her kind of place. Everyone here seemed a bit rough. But she was here to have fun and wanted someone to show her a good time.

She saw the way the men stopped and leered at her when she walked by but she didn't want any of them, she already knew who she wanted. She had her eyes set on one man, Merle Dixon.

* * *

Merle finished off his beer, ordered another drink and then made his way over to Beth.

He put the drink down on the table in front of her.

Beth reached for the drink but Merle pulled it away.

"Ya only get it on one condition."

"Oh," Beth raised an eyebrow, "what's the condition?"

"Yer gon' be leavin' 'ere with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dixon. There's plenty of other guys here."

Beth turned away from Merle and grabbed a pool cue. Leaning over the table, she wiggled her ass in front of him.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Merle watchin' her even as he drank his beer. He was definitely enjoying the view.

Beth squealed in surprise when she felt a hard slap on her ass making her turn around and come face to face with someone who wasn't Merle.

"You showin' off for everyone tonight?" the man whispered in her ear.

She scoffed, "No."

Before she could move away from him, he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Teasin's gonna get you in trouble," he told her.

She smiled, "Not as much trouble as you're gonna be in."

Just then Merle slammed his fist into the side of his head, sending him to floor. Merle was then thrown against the pool table by some of the man's friends.

Beth stepped back and watched the fight as she sipped on the drink Merle had brought over.

It wasn't long before Merle had them on the floor or they had just given up altogether. Either way, Merle was quite pleased with himself as was Beth.

She winked and turned towards the door. Without having to be invited, Merle followed.

He found her leaned up against his truck.

"Your place or mine?" she asked.

"Mine. Now get yer ass in."

He chuckled as Beth climbed into the truck on the drivers side then moved over to the passenger side before he got in.

* * *

Beth waited until they were a few miles down the road from the bar before she unbuckled her seat belt and slid into the middle.

Leaning over, she let her hand graze his right thigh as she moved it from the outside of his leg inward. His breath caught in his throat as her fingers gently slid over him.

She smiled and looked at his face when her hands found the button and zipper of his jeans. He lifted his hips as much as he could under the steering wheel but Beth removed her hand.

"Not now, Merle," she whispered, "but I love it when you get jealous."

He groaned in frustration, making her bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

* * *

No sooner than they stepped through the front door, Merle grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around, pinning her against the wall.

Beth pulled Merle's head down to hers, gently kissing him.

She leaned her head back against the wall as he moved his lips from hers and latched onto her neck, sucking, biting and kissing while his right hand slid up her leg, his fingers wiggling underneath her panties and sliding into her.

"Wait, Merle, stop. What about the kids?"

Merle nipped at her earlobe, "They're with yer sister."


End file.
